Run Away Love
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Three girls just want to runaway and not deal with the hell they call home.


Runaway Love

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**_

PLEASE REVIEW

**A girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes runs down the street with a bag on her shoulder**

Now little Cleo is only 9 years old

Shes trying to figure out why the world is so cold

Why shes all all alone and they never met her family  
>Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy<br>Part of her is missing and nobody will listen

_Cleo sits on her bed in the corner thinking about her family._

Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen

_Cleo peeks her head out of her room to see her mother getting high with some man._

Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
>Starting with laughs-usually ending in a fight<p>

_The man and her mom start yelling and Cleo backs into her room and sits back on her bed._

Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
>Trying to have his way and little Cleo says 'ouch'<p>

She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her

_She heard it stop and knew her mom had passed out. She went in the closet and curled up. The man came in and pulled her out. She bit him and her forgot what he was going to do and started beating her._

Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her

_She pulls on her moms arm who insists she's lying ignoring the bruises._

Cleo is stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
>She says shes bout to run away and never come back.<p>

_Cleo threw some things in a bag and walked out her room. Her mom lay on the kitchen table passed out. She looked back one more time and ran out._

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

_Cleo Sertori runs down the street with a bag on her shoulder._

**A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes runs down the street with a bag on her shoulder**

Little Bella is only 10 years old  
>Shes steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<p>

Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her

_Bella sits in front of the mirror brushing her hair wondering why she's so ugly and nobody likes her_

Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her  
>Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises<p>

_Her step-dad barges in and grabs her by her arm. He hits her until he gets tired and leaves._

Teachers ask questions she making up excuses

_The teacher stopped her and asked about the bruises and she lied saying she was just a klutz._

Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
>Its only one girl really knows what she about<p>

_She stared at a picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes_

Her name is little Emma and they become friends  
>Promise that they always be tight til the end<p>

_She remembers walking home with Emma just talking._

Until one day lil Emma gets shot  
>A drive by bullet went stray up on her block<p>

_They were walking home through their bad neighborhood when a car had started cruising down the street. Someone in the car pulls a gun and starts shooting a bullet hitting Emma_

Now Bella's stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
>She says shes bout to run away and never come back.<p>

_Bella threw some things in her bag along with the picture of Emma. Her step-dad banged on the door and she opened the window. She jumped out and started running._

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

_Runaway love _

_Bella Hartley runs down the street with a bag on her shoulder_

**A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes sits on a bench backpack in front of her crying**

Little Rikki is eleven years old  
>Shes steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<br>So she pops x to get rid of all the pain

_Rikki sits on the curb and pops a pill to try and relieve the pain_

Cause shes having s** with a boy who's sixteen  
>Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love<p>

_A boy sat next to her and kissed her cheek and she smiled._

So there's no protection hes using no glove  
>Never thinking bout the consequences of her actions<br>Living for today and not tomorrows satisfaction  
>The days go by and her belly gets big<p>

_She stares at herself in the mirror her stomach bigger than usual. She realizes what she did._

The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid

_He moved to California to meet new girls. He isn't ready for a kid at least that's what he says._

Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
>Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion<p>

_She stands in front of her house looking through the window just thinking how bad she's get hit if she told her Mom_

Rikki is stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She say shes about to run away and never come back.<p>

_She throws some things in her backpack and runs out. She runs until her legs get tired and she sits down on a bench_

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

_**Rikki Chadwick sits on a bench backpack in front of her crying**_


End file.
